The Other Side of the World
by Death1988
Summary: Hi guys, my fist time posting. This is a strange story with not much of a plot. Mixes characters from all over the place and each character does not have his/her normal attitude. Please R+R ^_^
1. The Beggining of a Hero

1 The Final Soldiers  
  
Usada stepped into the tall dark building. The building, which was the place where all hunter wanna-be's apply to get their hunter license was marked with a distinctive gold X on the exterior of the building. At the front desk, Usada who dressed in a white blouse with fluffy bunny ears and two dices at the side of her head asked the assistant at the front desk for an application form.  
  
The assistant, who in her early 20's looked up from a clipboard that, had the name of all the applicants. She dished out a fresh form for Usada to fill up. Usada borrowed a pen from the assistant, and then Usada filled up the form.  
  
Just as Usada was halfway through the form, a young chap dressed in purple came in, and went to another assistant, asking for a form. Usada noticed that the chap was carrying an extremely big sword, in fact, the sword might just be taller than Usada herself. For no reason, the chap turned to face Usada, it might be because he sensed her looking at him.  
  
Usada finished filling up the form, and passed it, with a ten-dollar note to the assistant. The assistant asked," Is your name Usada?"  
  
Usada replied," Yes, is anything wrong?"  
  
The lady told Usada," Nope, just a routine check. Ok! Everything has been done, I am Lily, and might be your examiner. Remember me OK?" Usada nodded her head. Lily continued," Your HUNTER card now has 0 points in it. When you step into the Virtual Reality Machine, the VRM will need you to scan your card into a slot at the left of the entrance. In the VRM, you will be playing an RPG called Time Pandora. Where you can gain points by doing certain activities and lose points in others. The choices of player type you can choose are Merchant, Assassin, or Townsman. Which one would you like to be?"  
  
Usada thought for a moment and then said," Townsman is my choice."  
  
Lily nodded her head and handed the card to Usada, and said," You will need to top up your card once every ten hours, and each subsequent payment will be reduced by fifty cents, with a minimum of five dollars. Points gained in the game can be treaded in for many different items. If you have enough points, you might even trade points for an infinity time card. According to a rumor, if you get a certain amount of points, can become a God in the game! I've been playing this game for so many years but until now, I've never even gotten to see the Gods yet."  
  
Usada walked towards the VRM when the chap in purple walked towards it too. He smiled and asked Usada if she was new to the game. Usada nodded her head slowly. The chap smiled and said with a large grin," Well, I'm Cloud. You might want to follow what I do. What did you choose as your job?"  
  
Usada told him," Townsman."  
  
Cloud said," Well, that's not one of the most exciting jobs, but t hat way you don't need to fear having your valuables robbed of getting killed by other clans in the game." Cloud said and slid his card in a slot on the wall of the entrance to the VRM. Next, he said," Just slide your card down this slot when the light turns red. I'll meet you at the other side of the VRM." With that , Cloud stepped into the VRM, into the darkness.  
  
The light above the door turned red. Usada followed cloud's instructions and slid her card down the slot. The door of the VRM opened and Usada stepped into the night.  
  
When Usada called out for Cloud, she received a loud hissing sound. Cloud pulled at her blouse, motioning for her to stay low. He whispered to her," We are near Dnivog's camp. Dnivog is a powerful knight that ruled a large piece of land. She kills all people that stand in her way of ruling the world , and now that we are so near her camp, she might mistake us as spies and kill us. In fact no one has ever survived her once she ordered her men to kill the person."  
  
Cloud turned his head to face to see Usada sitting in a sexy pose. He moved towards her and pushed her onto her back. Next he sat on her, preventing her from moving. He drew his hands towards the girl's breast. Usada tried to get him off her but to no avail. She closed her eyes in despair, as she was helpless. Then, suddenly, Cloud's weight got off her. She opened her eyes to see Cloud holding a large black spider.  
  
Cloud spoke," Sorry about that, there was a poisonous spider on your breast pocket, if I were to tell you, you would not have been able to catch it, in fact, it might even have killed you if I had no noticed it."  
  
Usada heaved a sigh of relief," Thank you."  
  
Cloud then said," You have to be pretty careful around here." Cloud popped the struggling spider into his mouth. He mowed his jaws up and down, resulting in a crunch with every two seconds. Next he swallowed the spider, and said with a grin," Spiders from Renorw are delicious, though deadly." 


	2. Bahamut Zero's Appearance

Bahamut Zero's Appearance  
  
"So, um Cloud, where are we going now?" Usada asked as she broke into a run trying to catch up with Cloud who was just jogging. Cloud was taken aback by this question. He stopped and turned to look at Usada. "Of course I'm trying to find some place to sleep. Do you see anyone sleeping on the plains?"  
  
Usada looked around, she opened her mouth to answer," N…"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DON'T, WHICH IDIOT WOULD SLEEP IN THE WILD!?" Cloud turned and continued to run into the darkness, this time, Usada did not speak, she tried to follow as closely to Cloud as possible. Sssh. Usada's instincts forced her to look at her right. That had caused Usada to lose her balance and trip. Cloud stopped to check on what happened to her. He walked swiftly towards her and asked," Are you okay?"  
  
The girl looked up with tears in her eyes," N…No…"  
  
Cloud quickly squatted in front of her. In one swift movement he lifted up her skirt." I don't see anything wrong with you." Next he pulled her arm and inspected it. Usada blushed a deep red. He looked up at Usada." What's wrong?"  
  
"I twisted my ankle…"  
  
"Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"You lifted up my skirt!!!"  
  
"I was checking on you!!!"  
  
"You don't go round LIFTING GIRLS' SKIRTS!!!"  
  
That was the end of Cloud and Usada's conversation. Cloud turned around, with his back facing her he said," Come on, I'll carry you." Usada didn't say anything, she just hopped, with her well leg, to Cloud and put her hands around his neck.  
  
Soon enough, Cloud had traveled for a certain distance when Usada felt a ticklish feeling on her buttocks. She roared at Cloud," Although you are carrying me and I AM CUTE but, CAN YOU KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF ME!!!"  
  
Cloud was about to shout back at her when. Sssh. Usada put her finger on Cloud's lips. She bent forward so that Cloud could hear her whisper. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Cloud nodded. He bent down to pick a few stones and then continued walking. Usada had no idea what Cloud was going to do with the stones but she sensed a need to keep quiet. For the next seven minutes they did not talk to each other. Although Cloud was not slowing down, he was sweating a lot due to Usada, then with one quick movement he shot a stone at a shadow in the grass beside the road they were traveling. PING, a sound was to be heard, as though the stone had hit something metal.  
  
Usada and Cloud's stalkers were angered. They jumped out of the grassland to reveal five skeletons. Usada was shocked, but Cloud kept his cool. He whispered to Usada," I kill three, you kill two okay?" Usada shook her head vigorously and hinted at her ankle. "Oops. Okay, new plan. We run from the walking dead."  
  
With this Cloud, carrying Usada, tore down the road. "I know a friend who can help us. He lives in a hut down the road." The skeletons were on their heels.  
  
Finally the hut came into view, it wasn't what Usada had thought it would look like, broken down and old. Instead, this one was new and brightly painted. Soon, the shadow of a tall man came into view when Usada shouted," Louis!?" Louis was a classmate of Usada's. He stepped down the porch of the house and whirled a silver colored wand. Muttered a few words and a light from the tip of the wand blasted the pursuing skeletons to dust.  
  
"Talk about bite the dust." Cloud said with a grin on his face. He lifted his arm up high and Louis gave him a high five.  
  
Usada lifted her arm, and said," Hi Louis."  
  
Louis turned to face Usada," People around here call me Bahamut Zero, and in this world there is no Louis." He bent down to look at Usada's injured ankle. He cast a spell on it which took away the pain from it," Oh yah… hi Usada." He turned to walk to his hut. "Tell me how you two got chased by skeletons after you two come into my house." With that Zero, followed by Cloud and Usada entered the only source of light throughout the horizon… 


	3. Cloud at Night

The Real Cloud  
  
Usada and Cloud entered the hut, with Louis leading them, they walked into the humble guestroom. In the guestroom there was a single bed with a bedside table and a dark brown couch. On top of the wooden table was a lamp with a yellowed paper shade. Usada dropped herself onto the bed and sunk into it. It was likely that this bed was stuffed with cotton. Cloud sat comfortably on the couch. He asked Cloud," Since when did you start using a staff?"  
  
"Hey, it's much easier to take out undead when you are a priest. Plus, I don't want to dirty my sword with their bone dust." Cloud replied as he brought a rocking chair into the guestroom. He sat down and asked," Now can you two tell me how you got involved with those Drudge Skeletons?"  
  
"It's a long story…" Louis stared at Cloud with hard cold eyes, Cloud raised his hand as if to defend himself," but I'm still going to tell it."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"What! You got involved with Dnivog!?" Louis was shocked," Are you crazy!?"  
  
Cloud did not answer, he just asked Louis," You are going to help us right? Or at least let us sleep here for a night?"  
  
Louis looked bothered, he had never tried to help anyone who had anything to do with Dnivog before but Cloud has been his friend ever since he could remember. Usada who was still sitting on the bed saw that she might have some trouble getting a place to sleep at that night. She went to right behind Louis's rocking chair and leaned closely to him." Please help us… we will only be here for one night…"  
  
Louis blushed a deep red as he felt Usada's body against his. He had never even held a girl's hand before, not to mention being so close to one so beautiful. "O…o…kay." He said as he looked down to the floor, not wanting anyone to see him so embarrassed. He left the room with his trusty rocking chair and closed the door behind him.  
  
Finally Cloud stood up and stretched, he looked at Usada with lecherous eyes and said." Shall we go to sleep now?"  
  
Usada, tired from all the things that had happened that night, held her injured ankle and said to Cloud," I'll take the bed, you take the sofa okay?"  
  
Cloud did not answer, he just crept onto the sofa and pulled on his blanket. Usada pulled the switch of the bedside lamp.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
That night, Cloud was having troubles sleeping, he got up and walked over to Usada's bed and sat on the bedside table. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light provided by the moon. He could see in the darkness Usada's sexy body. He leaped of the bedside table and bent his body to take a good look at Usada." What a cute girl." Cloud thought inside his head. Cloud kissed Usada on her cheek and then pulled up her blanket.  
  
"Good night Usada…"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


	4. Cloud's Wife Kitty ^_^

Kitty, Cloud's Wife  
  
Usada woke up early the next morning. To her surprise nothing happened to her at night. She folded the blanket and set it neatly on her bed. She was just about to call for Cloud when she found that Cloud had already gotten up and was not in bed.  
  
"Ah~" A low cry invaded the room. Usada whirled around and out the dirty window only to see Cloud and another girl kissing and hugging passionately. Maybe Usada was jealous. Maybe she was just disgusted, but whatever it was made her want to run away from the scene, or at least turn away. Minutes passed when the couple finally let go of each other. Usada walked out of the house. She motioned towards the new girl and asked Cloud," Morning Cloud, who is this beautiful girl?"  
  
Cloud lifted his hand to the girl," Usada, this girl is my wife Kitty, or rather known as Dijiko in this world." Then Cloud motioned towards Usada," Kitty, this is Usada. The cute girl I was just told you about on the phone last night." Kitty surveyed Usada using her eyes. She walked around Usada one round and opened her mouth to ask Usada a question.  
  
"Have I seen you from somewhere before?" Kitty asked, hesitating a little.  
  
"Not that I know of." Usada replied with a smile on her face. "Are you really Cloud's wife?" then she regretted saying those words. It was such a rude question to ask a stranger.  
  
Kitty thought nothing of it and replied," Yes, I'll prove it to you if you don't belief me."  
  
"How?"  
  
Kitty licked her lips and then said," Like this!" She pulled Cloud's face towards hers and then they started kissing again.  
  
Usada slapped her forehead and started to sweat cold sweat. How long had she got to stand there to wait for the couple to stop kissing? She did not want to know." Um… I've got things to do so bye." And she ran away as quickly as possible.  
  
She entered the kitchen to check on Louis." Hi Bahamut Zero" The kitchen was in a mess, what ordeal has taken place in this hut, she will never know.  
  
B-Zero turned his head from the seat he was seating on. "Uh… Hi Usada. I was just sleeping."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok." B-Zero checked his watch and looked towards Usada." Wanna go to town together? I need to go earn some money." Usada nodded her head.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
As the duo walked through the hustling crowd, Usada noticed many shops. The item shop, the clinic, the weapon shop, the pawnshop, the auction hall, the game shop, a black-market etc. Usada asked B-Zero," How I we going to earn the money?"  
  
B-Zero stopped and turned around," Well there are many ways but the most basic way is to fight monsters and sell the items they drop, like bobcat's fangs, bull elephants' tusks and the likes. Another way is to buy and sell objects, however you will to be very good at spotting rare and valuable objects. We can work for other people at shops. Other than that you can also start your own shop. The "wanted dead or alive" board outside the police station is a good place to earn money if you are very powerful. And finally," B-Zero said with a glint in his eyes," I can also sell you as a prostitute."  
  
Usada started to back away from B-Zero." But, of course I won't do that, I am not as lecherous as Cloud." Said B-Zero seeing that Usada was getting scared.  
  
B-Zero now explained how they were going to get the sum of money. "Firstly, I have got a small sum of money with me now. Follow me to the black market, we will get some things to sell at the auction hall." And with that they faded out of view from the passerby's.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sorry if it's a little unfinished ^_^ 


End file.
